


All the Hurt You Cannot See

by ziva3014



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, F/M, The Beach Episode, my version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: "The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most ragged edges."What should have happened in the heart-to-heart chat during The Beach Episode.
Relationships: Azula & Mai & Ty Lee, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Minor Azula/Sokka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	All the Hurt You Cannot See

"I thought I'd find you here," Azula said softly.

"Those summers we spent here seem so long ago. So much has changed." Zuko shook his head.

"Come down to the beach with me," Azula replied, turning around. "Come on. This place is depressing."

They walked down, and Zuko was surprised that the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Zuko had never seen this side of his sister before.

"Hey," Mai said, breaking his thoughts.

Zuko remembered the guy talking to her. Bitingly, he said, "Where's your new boyfriend?"

Mai turned away. Zuko immediately felt guilty.

"Are you cold?" he asked, sitting down next to her and reaching out.

Mai slapped his hand away. Zuko sighed.

"I'm freezing," Ty Lee piped in.

"I'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn in _there."_

Zuko felt an urge to burn down the stupid party house. Instead, he took the painting of the Royal Family he'd found and burned it. Azula looked at him but didn't say anything. But Ty Lee was horrified.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Zuko snapped.

"But it's a painting of your family," Ty Lee protested.

 _Some family,_ Zuko thought bitterly.

"You think I care?" Zuko asked angrily.

"I think you do," Ty Lee responded, her tone slightly sympathetic.

"You don't know me, so why don't you just mind your own business?" Zuko walked away, trying to control his storming emotions.

Ty Lee scoffed. "I know you," she insisted.

"No, you don't. You're stuck in your little Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time." Zuko envied her for that.

"Zuko, leave her alone." Mai stepped in.

"I'm so pretty. Look at me. I can walk on my hands. Whoo!" Zuko continued, unable to stop. He knew it was unfair that he was taking out his anger on her, but he couldn't help it. He added one more jab. "Circus freak."

He heard Azula giggle. He slightly lifted his head, saw Ty Lee's tears, and felt immensely guilty.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak. Go ahead and laugh all you want. You want to know why I joined the circus?" Ty Lee demanded.

"Here we go," Azula sighed.

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a matched set," Ty Lee cried. "At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment."

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too," Mai said in a bored voice.

Ty Lee stood up and balled her fists. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now," Mai explained.

"Well, what's your excuse, Mai?" Ty Lee shot back. "You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray..."

"I don't believe in auras," Mai declared.

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything," Zuko said.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you," Mai apologized sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?" Zuko challenged.

Mai leaned back. "What do you want from me? Do you want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted as long as I behaved and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well, that's it, then," Azula joined in. "You have a controlling mother who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything, and why you can't express yourself."

"You want me to express myself?" Mai stood up. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.

Surprisingly, Azula kept quiet.

Zuko knew he should probably feel bad for Azula. After all, Azula actually had been trying to help her. But he only felt satisfaction. "I like it when you express yourself," Zuko said, trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you," Mai snapped, sitting back down.

"My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai," Zuko protested.

"Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting," Mai said.

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out," Ty Lee said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson--on my face!" Zuko cried.

"Sorry, Zuko, I..." Ty Lee began apologetically.

Azula snorted. "Way to be dramatic, Zuzu."

Zuko didn't hear her. "For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me." He laughed once. "He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not." Zuko felt his emotions bubble down to anger. "I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula asked.

"No one. I'm just angry," Zuko replied. But that wasn't true. He was angry at so many people.

"Yeah, who are you angry at, Zuko?" Mai spoke up.

"Everyone. I don't know."

"Is it Dad?" Azula questioned.

 _Yes,_ Zuko thought. _Exactly right._ But he couldn't say that. Not to Azula. "No, no," he replied.

"Your uncle?" Ty Lee asked.

Zuko felt a stab of pain as he remembered Uncle Iroh. He didn't answer.

"Me?" Azula asked.

 _Yes._ "No, no, no, no!"

"Then who? Who are you angry at?" Mai started to sound slightly frustrated.

"Answer the question, Zuko," Azula commanded.

"Talk to us," Ty Lee said.

"Come on, answer the question."

Zuko snapped. "I'm angry at myself!" he shouted, slamming down his clenched fists and turning the campfire into a pillar of fire. The flame died down. 

Zuko felt better as he realized that was the truth. Not Ozai, not Azula, but himself. He had the decision to regain his honor or become good, and he had chosen his honor. He disgusted himself.

"Why?" Azula asked softly.

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore," Zuko lamented, the truth spilling out.

Azula scoffed. "You're pathetic."

Mai stepped up. "I know one thing I care about." She stepped closer to Zuko and put a hand on his shoulder. "I care about you."

Zuko turned around and kissed her. Zuko felt the anger melting away, and only one emotion remained: happiness.

Then Azula clapped. Mai and Zuko turned.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone," she mocked.

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula?" He put an arm around Mai. "Because you're just so perfect." The bitterness came back.

Azula stared at him, rage slowly starting to take over her face.

"Yes, I guess you're right," she snapped. "I don't have sob stories like the rest of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mother liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care. My own mother...thought I was a monster." After a slight pause, Azula continued, getting angrier. "And you know what? Everyone did. I was known as 'little Ozai.' Everyone steered clear of me. The only _friends_ I could find were Mai and Ty Lee. And you saw her." Azula gestured towards Mai. "She hates me! Everyone hates me!"

Azula stood up. "You think I'm perfect, Zuzu? No. No. I'm not. You have a physical scar. I have several mental scars. I would prefer yours, even if I got a countless amount. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? You spent three years away from Ozai _with Uncle Fatso._ I spent three years with Ozai _on my own._ I had no one. Mai and Ty Lee went away. Uncle Fatso left me for you. You left! I was alone!"

Azula collapsed on her hands and knees. "I may have been born lucky. You may have been lucky to be born. But later on, you lived luckily. I became lucky to be alive."

Silence. Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko were shell-shocked. "Azula, I--" Zuko paused. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? No, it was too empty.

"You hate me," Azula whispered, slightly shaking.

“No, Azula, I--” Zuko started to deny it.

“It doesn’t matter.” Azula stood up, her voice back to normal. 

Zuko was amazed at how quickly she could change her emotions. He started being suspicious. If she’d just pretended to be hurt and broken--but he shut it down. Azula would never show pain if it was just for play, no matter the reason why.

“Azula, I’m sorry. I never knew--” Zuko began.

“Would it have changed anything?” Azula asked, interrupting.

“Yes,” Zuko said honestly. “Azula, I see it now. You didn’t have to offer me the chance to regain my honor, back in Ba Sing Se. You offered it to me because you care about me.”

Azula stared at him. She didn’t deny it. Zuko pushed on.

“Azula, our relationship is _so messed up._ But you’re still my sister. Can we start being normal siblings again?”

Azula sighed. “Normal isn’t possible anymore, Zuzu.”

“The closest we can get, then. We won’t show our relationship to Ozai,” Zuko promised.

Azula shook her head. “It isn’t possible, Zuzu.”

“When I turn into the Fire Lord, I’ll make you co-Fire Lord,” Zuko offered. “We won’t have to compete with each other.”

“Is that even possible?” Azula asked.

“I’ll make it possible,” Zuko said, determined. He reached out his hand. “Azula, I’m so sorry. Give us a chance, okay? I promise I’ll make it work.”

Azula hesitated, looking at his hand warily. Slowly, she reached out. Zuko watched, barely breathing, as her hand paused. This would determine their fates. Azula looked into his eyes, probably trying to decipher a lie. She didn’t find any.

Azula took his hand. Zuko grinned at her, and suddenly hugged her. Azula stiffened for a moment, then relaxed but didn’t hug him back. But that was fine. It was just the beginning.

When Zuko let her go, Ty Lee jumped in and squeezed Azula into a suffocating hug.

“Oh, Azula!” she sobbed. “I’m so sorry!”

“I can’t breathe, Ty Lee,” Azula managed.

“Oh, sorry!” Ty Lee immediately let her go.

Azula stumbled back.

“Azula, we don’t hate you,” Ty Lee said earnestly.

Azula rolled her eyes, but there was a slight smile. “I doubt that. Mai?”

Mai shifted. “I may have hated you, before,” she admitted. “But it was because I thought you were...evil. Completely evil.”

“I’m not?” Azula questioned.

Mai shook her head. “No. Azula, I...I liked you when we were kids. But when I saw you later, at the beginning of chasing down Zuko--” Mai smiled wryly at him. “--I could see that you’ve changed. Back then, you still had warmth and playfulness. You helped me with Zuko just for me, not for you. But then, that warmth was almost completely gone. I was worried. I was trying to distance myself from you. But now I see that I don’t have to do that. So, no, I don’t hate you.”

She hesitated, then walked up to Azula and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

“We do care about you, Azula,” Mai said.

Azula stared at her, then at the sky. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

Mai and Ty Lee stared at each other, then at her.

“I manipulated you. I used fear to control you. Even if you did hate me, I deserve it.”

Ty Lee drew Azula into a hug again. “It’s okay, Azula. We forgave you a long time ago,” Ty Lee assured.

Then she dragged Mai and Zuko into the group hug. Slowly, Azula lifted her arms and hugged them. Zuko squeezed them all, then gave Mai a peck on the lips. Mai smiled. And Zuko began to hope that maybe things would be alright.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Azula!” Zuko whispered anxiously.

Azula didn’t open her eyes. Zuko quickly walked over and shook her. Azula groaned.

“You really need to stop barging into my room, Zuzu,” she grumbled.

“Sorry.” Despite the serious situation, Zuko couldn’t help but smile.

Their relationship had improved greatly. Azula snarked less, and Zuko controlled his temper. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee’s relationship were also developing into a normal friendship. Ozai, of course, was the same as ever.

Which reminded him.

“Azula, listen to me. I’m going to leave tomorrow, during the Solar Eclipse. You, Mai, and Ty Lee need to come with me.”

Azula shot up. “WHAT?”

“Shh!” Zuko whispered desperately.

Azula lowered her voice, but she was still shocked. “What do you mean, leaving?”

“I’m going to join the Avatar.”

Azula laughed once. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m serious, ‘Zula,” Zuko insisted. “You know as well as I do how evil Ozai is. All this time, we were told that the purpose of this war was to spread our culture. But we’ve done nothing but spread hate for us.”

“You said you wouldn’t leave me,” Azula said, hurt.

“I’m not! I want you to come with me! I’ll force you to come with me!” Zuko declared.

Azula nodded and lied back down. “No worries, Zuzu. I have a plan. You go face Ozai and keep him busy.”

Zuko stared at her. “What?”

“Did I stutter?” Azula sighed.

“You’re helping me?” Zuko asked in disbelief.

“Of course,” Azula said, closing her eyes. “Any more stupid questions?”

Zuko hugged her. After some hesitation, Azula hugged him back.

“Great. I’ll get ready, then,” Zuko grinned.  
____________________________________________________________________________

As Zuko faced Ozai, Azula waited at the throne room, calm and collected. As soon as the Avatar, Sokka, and Toph exploded into the room, Azula stood up.

“About time, peasants. Come on, I’ll lead you to Ozai.” 

Without waiting for an answer, she turned around and started towards the secret room where Ozai and Zuzu were.

But Sokka and Toph were arguing. Azula rolled her eyes and turned back.

“She’s not lying,” Toph insisted. “I can feel her heartbeat. She’s nervous, but it’s not about lying.”

“It could be a trap!” Sokka protested.

“Peasants! Come on! You already wasted a lot of time,” Azula said impatiently.

Aang looked at her, then nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

“Are you serious, Aang?” Sokka cried. “She killed you!”

“Anyone can change,” Aang replied, already running.

 _Hold on, Zuzu,_ Azula thought. _I’m coming._  
____________________________________________________________________________

Zuko unsheathed his swords. “You don’t have control over me anymore,” he growled.

Ozai scoffed. “I always do.” But he stayed back.

Zuko gave his prepared speech. As he was finishing, Azula ran into the room. Right behind her were Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Zuko gave a relieved smile. Azula made eye contact with him and nodded.

Aang held up his staff. “Ozai.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Ozai roared, glaring at Azula. 

Azula looked at him indifferently. “The inevitable is happening, dear father. Prepare to meet your doom.”

“You will pay for this!”

“No, you will pay for your actions!” Aang cried, swiping out an air slash.

Ozai barely dodged. “Guards!” he shouted.

Azula smirked. “We already knocked them out.”

Another air swipe impacted Ozai's ribs. Zuko and Azula looked on, conflicting emotions swirling in their heart. Azula turned away. Zuko put his arm around her shoulders.

“It’s fine,” he whispered. “We’re free now.”

Azula leaned on him. “Thank you, Zuzu.”

Then they felt a warm rush. They looked at each other, panicked, then ran towards Ozai. Ozai sent a bolt of lightning towards Aang.

Zuko jumped in front of him, caught the lightning in his hands, and tried to redirect it. The lightning bolt tore through the roof of the room. 

Azula watched with an open mouth as Zuko collapsed on the floor, shaking with the remaining electricity. He slightly groaned in pain.

That noise immediately snapped Azula out of her frozen state of shock. Yelling in rage, Azula charged off a lightning bolt that struck Ozai right in the chest.

Ozai flew back and hit the curtain. He dropped to the ground. Azula barely registered that he was dead, that she’d killed him, before she ran to Zuko. He was still twitching, but his eyes were closed and his breathing was labored.

“Zuzu!” Azula cried, cradling his head, shaking his shoulders, slapping his face. She felt tears in her eyes. “Come on! Get up!”

Zuzu groaned again, but it was weak. Azula’s tears suddenly stopped, and she put her hand over his chest and concentrated. The remaining electricity in Zuko flowed out and formed a ball on Azula’s hand. Azula threw it at Ozai again, making sure he was dead.

Zuzu stopped twitching. His breath evened out. But his eyes remained closed.

Aang stepped up. “Here, let me help.” He seemed shell-shocked, glancing at Ozai every now and then. 

Aang used his airbending to pick up Zuko, and he went out of the room, searching for water.

Azula followed, not noticing the way Sokka looked at her, as if seeing her for the first time. Toph felt his increasing heartbeat and punched him.

“Ow! What was that for?” Sokka protested.

“Idiot,” Toph hissed.

“What?” Sokka rubbed his arm.

Toph gave an exasperated sigh. “Nevermind, let’s go.”

Aang found some water and drew it out onto Zuko’s chest. Zuko sighed and slowly opened his eyes. Azula fell on her knees beside him.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

Zuko smiled weakly. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Azula lunged and hugged him fiercely. Zuko hugged her back, chuckling.

Then Azula wrenched herself free and slapped him. “You _idiot!”_ she yelled. “What were you thinking?”

Zuko laughed again. “Sorry, ‘Zula. Won’t happen again.”

“Better not!” Azula hugged him again.

“Um, sorry to interrupt this,” Sokka didn’t sound sorry at all, “but...what are those ships flying in the air?”

Azula got up, wiping her tears. “It’s fine. I sabotaged them.”

“What?” Sokka asked, surprised and gleeful. “How?”

Azula smirked. “I wish Father could have seen it. Come on.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“And...fire!” The captain shouted.

Instead of bombs, confetti exploded, and a sign billowed out from the leading flying ship. It said, _Ozai Is Dead! Long Live Fire Lords Zuko and Azula!_

Azula, Sokka, and Zuko burst out laughing. Aang smiled too, although slightly disturbed at the fact that Ozai was dead...killed by Azula. Toph, on the other hand, couldn’t see. And was very annoyed.

“What’s happening, Lightning Psycho?” she asked impatiently.

Azula blinked at the nickname. “Uh...there’s exploding confetti and a banner that says ‘Ozai Is Dead! Long Live Fire Lords Zuko and Azula!’”

Toph clapped. “Nice one.” Then she froze. “Wait, ‘Fire Lords’? Plural?”

“Yep,” Zuko answered for her. “We’re going to be co-Fire Lords.”

Aang hesitated. “Um…”

“We’re good,” Zuko reminded him. “We helped you.”

“Zuko almost died for you,” Azula said, her eyes flashing. “This is the least you can do for him.”

Aang backed up, hands raised. “Alright. But, um…”

“Katara,” Sokka finished for him.

“Ah,” Zuko grimaced.

Azula sighed. “Avatar, can’t you talk to her?”

“I’ll try, but…” Aang rubbed his head.

“Very stubborn,” Sokka finished again.

“Go talk to her,” Azula insisted.

“You’re just as stubborn as her,” Sokka grumbled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“NO! WAY!” Katara yelled.

Aang winced. “But, Katara-”

“She killed you! She could be trying to trick us!” Katara ranted.

“Oh, please, peasant, you’re not that important,” Azula’s voice carried through the air.

Katara spun around, rage in her eyes.”WHAT?”

“I wouldn’t kill my own father just to fool you. Think reasonably,” Azula said, ignoring her outburst.

“That is true,” Sokka mumbled.

“You’re not taking her side!” Katara screamed.

Sokka backed up, hands raised. “Katara, I saw her. She really cares about Zuko.”

Azula glared at him. Katara paused, but then grew angry again.

“ZUKO? That one who betrayed us, right?” she fumed.

Zuzu chose that time to enter the scene. He saw Katara’s rage-filled face and backed up, but was slashed down by a water whip.

Azula resisted the urge to slap the waterbender and ran to Zuko. He grinned weakly.

“I’m fine,” he said as Azula helped him up.

“Hmm. Did you call the Fire Sages?”

“Yeah. They should be here soon.”

Katara was enraged that they were ignoring her. “EXCUSE ME! I DO NOT APPROVE! YOU CANNOT BE FIRE LORDS!”

Azula rolled her eyes. Zuko turned to Katara sheepishly.

“Katara, I’m sorry,” he began, but Katara cut him off.

“Save it!” She stormed off.

“She’ll come around,” Aang promised. “She has a good heart, but…”

“That girl can hold grudges,” Sokka finished once again.

“I can’t blame her,” Zuko sighed.

“Zuko?”

Zuko and Azula turned to see Mai and Ty Lee. They looked immensely confused.

“What’s going on?” Mai asked.

Zuko smiled. “Change of plans. Azula and I are turning into co-Fire Lords today.”

“That’s awesome!” Ty Lee squealed. 

She ran up and hugged Azula, then saw Sokka, Toph, and Aang.

“Oh! Um…wait, what’s happening?” Ty Lee asked, slightly panicked. “Ozai didn’t order you as Fire Lords?”

Azula explained everything. Ty Lee looked at her, checking if she was alright. Then she turned to Zuko. “Let me see the scar!” she demanded.

Zuko uncomfortably pushed aside his slightly tattered clothes to reveal a red scar. Azula’s vision turned red as she looked at it. Ty Lee hugged Zuko.

“I’m sorry,” Ty Lee sighed.

“I’m fine, Ty Lee. Don’t worry.” Zuko smiled.

Mai came up and also hugged him fiercely. Then, hesitating slightly, she also hugged Azula. Azula blinked.

“Thank you for saving Zuko,” she whispered.

Azula slowly hugged her back. “No prob, but it was also the Avatar who completely healed him.”

Mai turned to him and bowed. “Thank you, Avatar.”

Aang smiled. “All in a day’s work of the Avatar.”

Toph yawned. “All this talk is making me bored. Anything to do?”

Azula shrugged. “Well, I would give you a tour of the Palace, but as you can’t see…”

Toph grinned. “Oh, nice one, Princess.”

Sokka coughed. “Right...well, what are we doing now?”

“First, we’ll be crowned as Fire Lords...then we’ll take care of everything,” Azula said.

“Great!” Sokka grinned. “Do you have food?”

Azula raised an eyebrow. “Um, yes, of course.”

Aang shook his head. “Sokka…”

Sokka shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

Zuko laughed. “There’s plenty of food for all of us. Come on.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________

“In the name of Agni, I now crown Fire Lords Zuko and Azula!”

Some cheers, some boos. Azula nodded at Zuko.

Zuko gave his speech about how he hoped that the Four Nations would live in harmony, and there were more cheers when he finished. Azula stepped up and apologized for her actions, mostly looking at the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar. Then she gave a speech.

“Together, we will rise, stronger than ever. Together, we will face our future, the unknown, and push through them,” Azula declared. “Because anything is possible if we work together.”

Almost everyone cheered then. Even Katara’s scowl lessened. Azula and Zuko bowed.

Zuko smiled at her when everyone was celebrating. “Nice speech, sis.”

“Yours was okay.” Azula shrugged. “I guess.”

Zuko laughed. “Thanks, I guess. By the way.” He leaned forward conspiringly. “Do you want a partner?”

Azula snorted. “No, Zuzu. I’m better off by myself. Don’t you dare marry me off.”

“I would never do that,” Zuko promised.

“Good,” she sighed.

Zuko looked out into the crowd, watching them celebrate. He watched Uncle Iroh hand out tea, beaming. Zuko smiled. He wrapped an arm around Mai, who was beside him. He watched Sokka offer Azula a dance and being coldly refused. He chuckled. Azula would come around. Sokka and Azula were good for each other.

He was glad things had worked out this way. Azula was now happy, and he was no longer confused. Zuko knew that his destiny was to help people. He now understood the feeling of being confused, the feeling of guilt of betraying. He knew that everyone had hurt that no one could see. Everyone deserved a second chance or more than two chances. And the hurt would be healed. Because, as Azula said, anything is possible if people work together.

**Author's Note:**

> When I was watching this, I realized that this was the first time Azula opened up slightly. I wanted to make her open up even more, and make that lead to her redemption.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! :)
> 
> And yes, Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors are fine.


End file.
